stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Kierkegaard Smoothies Bar
Kierkegaard Smoothies Bar is een veelbelovend etablissement op de 34e verdieping van de Kierkegaard Building in Companies Place. Het verkreeg 4 sterren van Resthotel, wat een knappe prestatie is. Voorgeschiedenis Mevrouw Kampernoelje zweert bij Smoothies. Superlekkere energieboosters waar je mooi slank van blijft, orakelt ze steeds weer. Regelmatig surft ze dan ook het internet rond op zoek naar nieuwe receptjes. Toen ze dan ook na de orkaan Katrina de site van haar favoriete Smoorthiesbar in New Orleans bezocht, kreeg ze de schok van haar leven. Alles was verwoest. Weggeblazen, niks meer, alles foetsie. Fidelius, Aquarelle en Aesopos hadden reeds vaker de heerlijke smoothies van Mevrouw Kampernoelje geproefd, en meenden dat de tijd rijp was om een rasechte, unieke Smoothiesbar in Wikistad te openen. De locatie zou een zeer belangrijke issue worden. was bereid gevonden de 35e verdieping van de Kierkegaard Building ter beschikking te stellen. Een enorme meevaller, want het panorama vanuit dit gebouw is adembenemend, wat natuurlijk een extra dimensie geeft aan de Smoothies bar die direct al een veelbelovende naam meekreeg. De Kierkegaard Smoothies Bar werd boven de doopvont gehouden. Menukaart Als eerbetoon aan Søren Kierkegaard werd de menukaart opgesteld in het teken van zijn boek Enten – Eller uit 1843. Op de voorzijde, de handtekening van Søren Kierkegaard en op de achterzijde, de heel subtiele tekst uit Enten - Eller (Either/Or): :Laughter of the Gods :Something marvelous happened to me. '' :''I was transported to the seventh heaven. :There sat all the gods assembled. :As a special dispensation, I was granted the favor of making a wish. :"Do you wish for youth," said Mercury, "or for beauty, or power, or a long life; '' :''or do you wish for the most beautiful woman, or any other of the many fine things we have in our treasure chest? :Choose, but only one thing!" '' :''For a moment I was bewildered; then I addressed the gods, saying: '' :"My esteemed contemporaries, I choose one thing — that I may always have the laughter on my side." '' :Not one god said a word; instead, all of them began to laugh. :From that I concluded that my wish was granted and decided that the gods knew how to express themselves with good taste: :for it would indeed have been inappropriate to reply solemnly: It is granted to you." Wat is een Smoothie Een smoothie is een heerlijke proteïnerijke vruchtendrank die naast de vitamines uit de vruchten ook de vezels ervan bevat. Bovendien zijn heel wat vruchten rijk aan anti-oxydanten. Blauwe bessen bijvoorbeeld zouden 5x meer anti oxydanten bevatten dan broccoli. De basisingrediënten voor een originele smoothie bestaan uit vers fruit en gemalen ijsblokjes. Vaak worden hier nog melkproducten zoals yoghurt, melk of room een toegevoegd. Alle ingrediënten worden in een blender gemixt tot een romige consistentie. De term is overgenomen uit het Engels. In het Engels betekent de term smooth onder andere 'glad', 'effen'; voor voedsel: zonder stukjes, als een vloeistof. Afbeelding: Kierkegaard Smoothie s Bar 450px 01.jpg|Lemon-Grapefruit Smoothie Afbeelding: Kierkegaard Smoothie s Bar - 800px-02.jpg|Sinaasappel-Lemon Smoothie Enkele recepten Christmas smoothie *''Ingrediënten'' : 200 cl volle melk : 1 snuifje kaneel : 1 snuifje verse vanille uit een vanillestokje : 1 soeplepel acaciahoning : 4 ijsblokjes *''Bereidingswijze:'' :Doe alle ingrediënten in een blender en pureer tot een homogene massa. :Plaats het lege vanillestokje als garnering over de rand van het glas. Kierkegaard smoothie * Ingrediënten : 50 gr blauwe bessen : 200 cl volle melk : sap van 2 sinaasappels : 4 ijsblokjes * Bereidingswijze: :Doe alle ingrediënten in een blender en pureer tot een homogene massa. :Prik enkele bessen op een houten spiesje dat U over het glas legt. Beethoven smoothie * Ingrediënten: :200 cl druivensap (van blauwe druiven) :100 cl karnemelk :4 ijsblokjes :4 blauwe druiven * Bereidingswijze: :Doe alle ingrediënten (met uitzondering van de druiven) in een blender en pureer tot een homogene massa. :Bevochtig de rand van het glas en druk het daarna in een bordje met druivensuiker :Prik de druiven op een houten spiesje dat U in het glas plaatst. Mango-kiwi-gember smoothie * Ingrediënten: '' :4 sinaasappels :1 stukje gember :1 mango :6 ijsblokjes :1 limoen :2 kiwi's :Fijngehakte ongezouten pistachenootjes * ''Bereidingswijze: :Pers de gember in een knoflookpers. Schil de mango en de kiwi en snijd ze in blokjes. Pers de sinaasappels en de limoen. :Giet een laagje sinaasappelsap op een bordje, bevochtig de rand van het glas en druk het daarna in een bordje met de fijngehakte pistachenootjes. :Doe alle ingrediënten samen met de ijsblokjes in een blender en mix tot een homogene massa. Perensmoothie met granaatappel * Ingrediënten: '' :150 gram magere yoghurt :2 eetlepels citroensap :2 theelepels honing :Pepermuntblaadjes (verse) :1 granaatappel :2 ijsblokjes :2 peren :verse vanille * ''Bereidingswijze: :Halveer de granaatappel en pers de vrucht op een sinaasappelpers. Schil de peren, verwijder het klokhuis en snijd in blokjes. :Doe de peren, yoghurt, vanille, honing granaatappel en het citroensap samen met de ijsblokjes in een blender en pureer tot een homogene massa. :Garneer het glas met de pepermuntblaadjes Aardbei-banaan smoothie * Ingrediënten: '' :200 gr aardbeien :200 cl vers geperst sinaasappelsap :200 cl ijsblokjes :1 banaan * ''Bereidingswijze: :Houd 2 schijfjes banaan achter voor de garnering :Doe alle ingrediënten in een blender en meng tot een homogene massa. :Garneer het glas met de achtergehouden banaanschijfjes Perzik-Abrikoos-banaan smoothie * Ingrediënten: :2 soeplepels grapefruitsap :2 perziken :2 abrikozen :1 banaan :Citroensap :10 ijsblokjees * Bereidingswijze: :Houd een paar stukjes abrikoos achter voor de garnering :Doe alle ingrediënten in een blender en pureer tot een homogene massa.. Breng op smaak met enkele druppels citroensap en garneer. :Garneer het glas met de achtergehouden stukjes abrikoos Bronnen * A perfect smoothie * Either/Or Wikipedia (en) * Smoothie (en) * Smoothie (nl) Categorie:Companies Place Categorie:Taverne